Let Go
by lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: Summary: "Aaron, stop. Now." The tone was crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument. Instinctively, Hotch stopped writing, stopped talking, and looked at the younger agent, finally giving him his full attention. "We are going home, now. The world will not fall apart if you aren't in control."
1. Chapter 1

**Let Go**

**Summary: ****"Aaron, **_**stop. **_**Now." The tone was crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument. Instinctively, Hotch stopped writing, stopped talking, and looked at the younger agent, finally giving him his full attention. "We are going home, **_**now. **_**The world will not fall apart if you aren't in control." **

**A/N: Some OOCness/role reversal. Sorry, but necessary for the kink. I'm trying to stay as true to form as I can in this context. R&R? **

**Established Hotch/Rossi and porny smutty awesome homoerotica**

Part One

"Aaron, the paperwork will still be here in the morning." SAC Aaron Hotchner sighed, not looking up from the report he was writing as he addressed his boyfriend.

"That's the problem," he muttered. Reid gave Hotch an appraising look. Something flickered in his eyes and his body language changed. He stood taller, squared his shoulders, set his jaw. His pupils dilated. Hotch didn't notice as he scribbled details from the case they had just finished. Reid walked over and placed his hands on top of the case file Hotch was writing in, bending until the two were at eye level.

"Aaron, _stop. _Now." The tone was crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument. Instinctively, Hotch stopped writing, stopped talking, and looked at the younger agent, finally giving him his full attention.

"We are going _home. _The world will not fall apart if you're not in control." Hotch was stunned. He'd never heard Reid talk like that to anyone, especially himself. He didn't sound angry, but Hotch knew he had pushed some limit and he shouldn't argue. Reid clearly was not fucking around; he waited patiently, not moving, until Hotch put his pen down and pushed his chair back from the desk.

"Lead the way," Hotch said grudgingly, motioning to the door. Hotch followed him to their car, not seeing his lover smirk. Reid decided that he would drive, and looked pointedly at Hotch for a moment, waiting for a quip about his driving capabilities. None came. Spencer fought to keep the smile off his face as they road home in silence. Hotch was clearly uncomfortable, but quiet. He waited for Reid to start the conversation he was sure would come. It didn't. He kept looking at Reid for some cue as to what was going on. Reid remained blank.

When they pulled into the driveway, Reid swiveled in his seat and looked Hotch in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, careful to keep his voice even and neutral. Hotch furrowed his brow, looking confused and upset.

"Why are you –" Reid cut him off.

"_Do you trust me?"_ he repeated, emphasizing each word individually.

"Yes, Spencer. Of course I trust you." Reid had what he needed then, but he didn't show it.

"Go in the house. Take off your jacket, tie, shoes and socks. Wait for me in the living room." His eyes reenforced the command. Hotch stared for a moment, searching his lover's eyes for answers, and then nodded.

When Hotch was inside, Reid let out a breath and leaned his head back on the rest. After a beat, he gave in to the smile he'd been fighting. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat. He was hard. His eyes darted to the door. If he could pull this off, it would be an extraordinary release for the man he loved. _And I'll enjoy it too! _Reid allowed himself a small chuckle, then put his serious face on again. He knew this would not be easy for the other man. Reid _had_ to maintain himself in order to provide the safe space for his lover to let go.

He turned Hotch's behavior over in his mind. He was off balance, probably freaking out a little right now, wondering if Reid had snapped. That was just fine for a little longer. Soon enough, Reid would let his love show through his firmness. For now, Hotch was right where he wanted him. For Hotch to not understand but still obey, proved they had the trust between them that would make this possible and safe.

It was the first crack in the older man's armor. Before the night was over, Reid intended to strip Aaron Hotchner naked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Go**

**Summary: ****"Aaron, **_**stop. **_**Now." The tone was crisp and firm, leaving no room for argument. Instinctively, Hotch stopped writing, stopped talking, and looked at the younger agent, finally giving him his full attention. "We are going home, **_**now. **_**The world will not fall apart if you aren't in control." **

**A/N: Some OOCness/role reversal. Sorry, but necessary for the kink. I'm trying to stay as true to form as I can in this context. R&R? **

**Established Hotch/Rossi and porny smutty awesome homoerotica**

Part Two

Hotch was sitting on the couch, waiting. His jacket and tie were laid neatly on the cushion next to him. His socks were folded and placed in a shoe. Both shoes were lined up in front of the couch. Everything was nice and orderly.

As Reid walked into the living room, Hotch got up and started to approach him. Reid held a hand up and he stopped.

"Sit," Reid said. Hotch sat.

"Spencer, I don't –"

"Listen," Reid said. Hotch listened. He loved Reid so much that he would do anything, but right now, he was a little scared by what that could mean.

"Here is what's going to happen," Reid started. "I'm going to tell you to do something and you are going to do it. You may ask questions, but I may or may not answer them. Just know that I love you and that no harm will come to you." Hotch looked defeated, scared, and confused. Reid approached the older man, knowing that he needed some tenderness to reassure him.

"I don't understand," Hotch whispered. Reid ran his hand through Hotch's hair and trailed a finger down the side of his face.

"You will," he said. "Right now, you need to trust me. You know Morgan's radio code for me if something goes wrong?"

"He calls you 'pretty boy.'" Reid lifted Hotch's chin so they were looking each other in the eye.

"That goes for you now, too. Are we clear?" Hotch took a deep breath and made his decision.

"Yes." He would follow his lover anywhere.

Reid kicked at Hotch's shoes, just to mess up the man's careful order.

"Come with me," he said.

Hotch's mind was spinning as he followed the younger agent to their bedroom. Could he really trust Reid through what he was doing? He knew he could. He would trust Reid with his life, and _did_ on a regular basis. But this was something different. Hotch let out a breath. Somehow, he felt a little better after giving in to Reid and giving up on trying to figure it out.

Reid's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Stand at the foot of the bed and put your hands on your head." Hotch did as he was told. Reid walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Hotch realized he was very vulnerable and for one terrible moment, pains shot through his chest, his throat tightened, and his vision started to go black as he remembered Foyet's knife. Just as quickly, Reid was beside him, touching him, speaking softly. He'd known this might happen and was prepared.

"Aaron, it's Spencer. Stay with me. You're safe. Don't be afraid to feel it, but remember you're here _with me_ and I love you." Hotch's breath slowly evened out and Reid kissed him chastely on the mouth. His lover's hands had not left his head.

"Good, Aaron," Reid said. And he meant it. Then Hotch saw what Reid had gotten from the dresser: two ties. They were laid next to him on the bed. Hotch looked questioningly at Reid, but did not speak.

"One is for your eyes, and one is for your hands. I'm going to put one over your eyes, now. You'll wear it to work tomorrow and maybe, with this reminder, we'll get home at a decent hour." Hotch stiffened at the thought of not being able to see, but he let Reid work the blue satin over his eyes. He could still see light around the edges, but he couldn't see what was going on in front of him.

Reid didn't want to completely blind the older man; he just wanted to take away his control.

**A/N: Part Three is unavailable on this site due to uber smut. ;) My smuttiness will be posted on Archive of Our Own no later than 19 Feb 13.**


End file.
